Maaf Untuk Semua Kesalahan Ku
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Heechul menuduh Hankyung merusak dan menghambur semua barang-barangnya, mereka bertengkar hebat.  Don't forget,,, R&R Ok..   ,,, and mian kalo jelek.
1. Chapter 1

**Maaf Untuk Semua Kesalahan Ku**

**Pairing : HanChull & Other member**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (Author sok tau dengan genre hurt..kkkk)**

**Rating : T**

**Type : Chapter**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya (don't like, don't read)**

**Summary : Heechul menuduh Hankyung merusak dan menghambur semua barang-barangnya, mereka bertengkar hebat. Don't forget,,, R&R Ok.. ^^,,, and mian kalo jelek.**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka .**

.

.

.

00000000000

.

.

.

BRAKKKKKKKKK

.

Semua yang sedang berkumpul di dalam kamr Leeteuk terkejut begitu pintu terbuka. Serempak mereka melihat kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang dengan seenak jidatnya mmbuka pintu kamar Leeteuk tanpa pelan dan tanpa perasaan

"Yaaa... Heechul hyung, apa kau tak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu dan membukanya dengan pelan?" seru Donghae sembari mengelus-elus dadanya karena terkejut.

"Persetan dengan itu semua!" seru Heechul marah dengan wajah merah padam.

"Heechullie,, Waeyo? Kenapa kau terlihat marah?" tanya Leeteuk dengan sabar.

"Kau...!" tunjuknya pada Hankyung "China pabbo, Kenapa kau mengacak-acak alat make up ku hah?" seru Heechul dengan nada tinggi.

"Na?" tanya Hankyung sembari menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Yaa... Kau..!"seru Heechul lagi dengan nada marah "Kau, aku tau kau membeci seorang lelaki yang berdandan dan mempunyai alat make up seperti wanita, tapi kenapa kau mengacak-acak alat make up ku? Menghamburkan semuanya hingga berantakan kelantai bahkan aku tak yakin semuanya akan utuh seperti semula?" Serunya lagi dengan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Hankyung.

.

Hankyung yang memang tak tau menahu tentang itu semua menjadi tersulut emosinya.

.

"Ya... Kim Heechul, aku memang membenci namja yang berdandan ala yeoja serta mempunyai alat make up yang lengkap seperti yeoja. Tapi aku tak serendah itu dengan menghambur milik orang yang bukan punyaku. Aku menghargainya dan aku membiarkanmu karena kau adalah temanku dan kau adalah sahabatku. Kenapa kau menuduh ku hah? Mana buktinya jika memang aku yang menghamburkan itu semua?" tantang Hankyung dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

Semua yang ada di kamar tersebut langsung waspada, mereka sangat tau kalau kedua orang ini sama-sama sangat keras kepala dan tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah sama sekali. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta Ryeowook mendekat kearah Heechul dan menahannya. Sementara itu Kangin, Yesung, Donghae dan Shindong memegangi Hankyung yang kemarahannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Chullie-ah, Hankyung mungkin berkata benar. Dia dari tadi disini bersama kami semua, lagian kamu tau sendiri kan siapa Hankyung? Dia nggak mungkin menyentuh barang orang tanpa izin terlebih dahulu." Kata Leeteuk menengahi apa pertengkaran yang hampir berujung pada perkelahian itu.

"Mungkin kan hyung? Hha.. siapa tau apa yang dilakukannya pada barang-barang kita semua saat kita nggak ada? Kia nggak bisa menjamin ka?" kata Heechul sinis dan itu membuat Hankyung merasa sangat di injak harga dirinya.

"Jaga ucapan mu Kim Heechul! Aku tak serendah itu." balas Hankyung tak kalah sinis.

"Heh.. kau pikir aku percaya dengan ucapan mu itu hah?" balas Heechul dengan mata yang melotot ke arah Hankyung seolah-olah siap menerkam namja china itu kapan saja dan setiap waktu bahkan detik jika Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tak memeluknya untuk menahannya.

"Aish...Shittttt" maki Hankyung dan dia berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kangin, Donghae , Shindong juga Yesung. Karena kemarahannya yang sudah betul-betul memuncak dia berhasil lepas dari pegangan mereka berempat. Yesung yang terlempar ke dekat ranjang segera bangun dan langsung menarik tangan Hankyung mundur dan dengan segera memeluk namja china yang super kuat saat kemarahan sedang menguasainya. Kangin, Donghae dan Shindong langsung bangun dan membantu Yesung menahan namja itu agar tak marah.

"Yaaaaaaaa... Lepaskan aku, biar kuhajar mulutnya yang tak tahu sopan santun itu. Lepas,,, ya,,, lepass!" paksa Hankyung dan dia meronta-ronta dalam pegangan mereka berempat. Untungnya mereka berempat menahan dengan sekuat tenaga, kalau tidah entah jadi apa sudah si cinderella di SuJu tersebut.

"Ya... lepaskan aku, biar aku hajar china sialan itu!" Heechul tak kalah hebat meronta memaksa melapaskan diri dari pegangan ke tiga namja yang sedang menahannya saat itu.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, Ryeowook-ah. Tarik paksa Heechulie keluar dari kamar ini. Cepat." Perintah sang leader.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menarik paksa Heechul keluar dari kamar Leeteuk tersebut dengan susah payah hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar KyuMin karena letaknya paling dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Di Kamar Leeteuk**_

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Hankyung yang wajahnya merah padam menahan marah. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah jendela denga tangan terkepal dan nafas yang memburu. Dia menendang dinding tersebut sampai terdengar bunyi bergetar pada kacanya. Nafasnya semakin memburu karena amarah yang sudah mengusai dirinya itu. otot-otot di wajahnya tersembul keluar semua. Dia terus menggumam tak jelas hingga akhirnya

.

.

DUAKKKKKKKKK

.

.

Dia meninju dinding dengan sangat kuat hingga darah menetes dari buku-buku jarinya. Itu membuat semua bebrapa orang yang ada dirungan itu terkejut.

"Hankyungie, kendalikan emosimu.." teriak Leeteuk begitu melihat darah yang menetes setelah Hankyung menghantam dinding tak bedosa itu.

"Hyung cepat ambil obat?" pinta Kangin kepada leetek dan dia berjalan mendekati Hankyung dan menepuk pelan bahu namja kekar yang sedang dikuasai kemarahan itu.

"Sudahlah hyung, nanti kita bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik. Duduklah, jangan menyiksa dirimu karena kemarahanmu itu." kata Kangin seraya menuntun Hankyung untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

Tak lama kemudian Leeteuk datang membawa kotak P3K dan seember air. Diletakkanya peralatan itu didekat Hankyung, dia beranjak mendekati lemari dan mengambil sebuah handuk putih yang akan digunakannya untuk membasuh tangan Hankyung yang terluka. Dengan cepat dicelupkannya handuk itu kedalam air yang ada diember yang dibawanya tadi. Dengan pelan dibasuhnya luka dongsaengnya itu. setelah dirasa cukup bersih di obatinya dengan terlebih dahulu di bersihkannya menggunakan alkohol untuk menghindari kemungkina terjadinya infeksi pada luka itu. setelah selasai segera di perbannya luka Hnakyung itu.

Pada saat Leeteuk sedang memasang perban di luka Hankyung setetes cairan jatuh ke perban tersebut disusul dengan tetes-tetes berikutnya yang semakin deras.

"Hyung-ah, kau menagis?" tanya Hankyung yang terkejut karena kain yang digunakan untuk membalut lukanya itu basah oleh air yang diyakininya sebagai air mata Leeteuk.

Kangin segera melihat kearah Leeteuk dan dengan sigap di peluknya hyung kesayangannya itu. Leeteuk membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kangin, terdengar isakan memilukan dari bibirnya. Semua yang berada diruangan itu diam seketika saat melihat leader mereka menangis.

"Leeteuk hyung, maafkan aku. Aku sudah membuatmu menagis." Kata Hankyung lirih. Kentara sekali penyesalan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Bukan salahmu Hankyungie, aku hanya sedih melihat kalian bertengkar seperti tadi. Aku merasa tak pantas menjadi hyung kalian hingga bisa membuat kalian bertengkar seperti ini. Aku sedih melihat semua ini. Selama ini kalian selalu baik-baik saja walaupun kalian seling saling melempar omongan pedas. Tapi pertengkaran seperti ini tak pernah terjadi. Tapi hari ini? Aku melihatnya, aku melihat yang selama ini aku takutkan akan terjadi pada diri kalian berdua. Aku melihatnya" Kata Leeteuk pilu yang akhirnya dia kembli menangis bersimbah air mata dan kangin kembali memeluknya.

"Hyung, ini semua nggak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu yang menjadi leader. Maafkan aku hyung, aku tak bisa menghindari pertengkaran ini. Aku tak terima tuduhan Heechul terhadapku, memang aku sangat membeci pria yang suka berdandan dan bertingkah seperti wanita apalagi memiliki perlengkapan yang juga sama lengkapnya dimiliki oleh seorang wanita. Tapi aku tak sekeji itu merusak peralatannya hingga memnghamburkannya dan menghilangkanya." Kata Hankyung membela diri.

"Ne... aku percaya padamu Hankyungie. Aku hanya sedih melihat ini semua. Nanti kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik setelah kalian berdua sama-sama tenang. Sekarang tidurlah disini, istirahatlah dan tenangkan pikiranmu." Kata Leeteuk

"Ayo... semuanya kita keluar. Biarkan Hankyung hyung istirahat." Ajak Kangin kepada semua yang ada di kamar itu.

"Nde,,, gomawo hyung." Kata Hankyung yang seketika itu langsung merebahkan badannya di ranjang itu.

.

.

.

**Hankyung POV**

.

.

.

Hankyung memijit – mijit pelipisnya pelan yang terasa sakit. Dia masih memikirkan hala terjadi padanya tadi. Dia tak habis pikir Heechul akan menuduhnya sekeji itu. itu membuat hatinya sangat sakit.

"Kenapa kau menuduhku Chullie-ah? Apa kau tau hatiku sakit mendengar semua tuduhanmu. Aku tak pernah melakukan itu semua, aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu semua terhadapmu. Terhadap orang yang sangat berarti untukku." Kata Hankyung lirih.

Air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya, hatinya sangat sakit dengan ini semua. Rasanya dia ingin pulang ke China dan mengadu kepada ibunya tentang masalahnya dengan orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia ingin bermanja sengan ibunya yang bisa memberikan nasehat-nasehat yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat dia dalam keadaan kalut seperti ini.

"Chullie-ah, apa kau tau walaupun kita sering adu mulut dan melempar kata-kata pedas sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangimu? Apa kau tau itu? namun aku tak tau cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan ini semua hingga akhirnya aku mengungkapkannya dengan alasan-alasan yang tak masuk akal yang selalu membuatmu marah dan melemparkan ucapan pedas mu tehadapaku. Taukah kau itu adalah caraku agar aku bisa selalu berkomunikasi terhadapmu? Aku terlalu gugup untuk berbicara langsung denga lembut terhadapmu, dadaku selalu bergetar hebat saat aku berada didekatmu, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat aku harus berhadapan denganmu. Darahku mengalir lebih lancar saa aku harus berhadapan denganmu hingga aku tak bisa mngontrol lagi perkataanku yang akhirnya akan membuatmu marah karena pertengkaran kecil kita." Gumam Hankyung lirih. Air mata sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"Taukah kau Chullie-ah, saat kau marah kau terlihat manis dan itu menjadi satu alasan buatku untuk selalu membuat mu marah agar aku bisa melihat wajah manismu itu. Tapi kenapa kau tak juga mengerti dengan hatiku? Kenapa kau tak menyadari hanya aku yang memiliki tingkah aneh? Kenapa kau tak menyadari kenapa aku bisa sekamar denganmu padahal aku sangat membenci semua alat-alat make up mu itu? tak pernah kah kau menyadari itu semua? Tak pernahkah kau menyadari kehadiran ku? Sedikitpun?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

Hankyung kembali menghela nafas dengan berat. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas dalam beberapa jam ini setelah pertengakaran hebatnya adi dengan Heechul. Dia terus menangis mengingat semua kata-kata Heechul tadi.

"Aku meminta sekamar dengan mu kepada Leeteuk hyung karena aku ingin selalu berada dekat dengan mu, karena aku ingin selalu menjagamu setiap saat. Saat kau tertidur, saat kau bermimpi buruk dan saat kau butuh teman untuk mencurahkan isi hatimu di kala kau sedang senang dan sedih. Tapi itu semua tak pernah kau anggap ada, kau mengacuhkan ku. Kau lebih memilih Siwon untuk mendengarkan semua ceritamu. Taukah kau setiap malam aku slalu memandangi wajahmu saat kau tertidur dengan lelapmu? Wajahmu telihat sangat cantik saat kau tertidur, karena kau tertidur dengan begitu tenang seolah tak ada beban hidup yang sedang kau rasakan dan kau tanggung. Dengkuran halusmu seakan-akan melodi indah yang menjadi candu untuk ku selalu mendengarkannya sebelum aku tertidur. Dan satu hal yang aku sembunyikan darimu rapat-rapat. Perasaan ku, ya peraaanku terhadapmu. Aku sangat senang bisa mengecup keningmu saat kau tertidur lelap dan aku akan selalu mengucapkan kata "Selamat tidur cinderella ku, mimpi yang indah" dan setelah aku mengucapkan itu aku akan mencium keningmu dengan sayang." Kata Hankyung seraya mengingat hal yang dilakukannya saat Heechul tertidur.

"Hah..." aku kembali menghela nafas. Rasanya berat sekali ketika orang yang kupercayai dan aku sayangi sekarang ini sedang membenciku dan menuduhku tanpa bukti. Rasanya sakit sekali jika aku membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kami setelah ini. Memungkinkan sekali hubungan kami akan semakin buruk setelah kejadian ini. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuatku benar-benar merasakan sakit di hatiku ini. Ingin sekali rasanya aku keluar dari group ini sekarang juga untuk menghindari kemunginan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi setelah pertengkaran yang tak berarti ini.

Hah... aku kembali teringat kenangan-kenanganku denga Heechul yang bisa dibilang tak manis itu. aku kembali menginngatnya, mengingat semuanya. Manis wajahnya saat tertidur, iguannya saat dia tengah bermimpi indah dan iguannya saat dia tengah bermimpi buruk. Suaranya setiap pagi yang kudengar ketika dia mandi. Dan teriakan kesalnya saat membangunkanku. Ya.. aku tak akan bangun sampai Heechul membangunkan ku walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah bangun. Hah... aku begitu menyukai semua yang ada padanya tapi aku tak tau harus bagaimana dan mau kubawa kemana perasaanku ini? Bisakah suatu saat nanti aku kembali bersama dengannya? Bisakah? Dan mengingat pertengkaran kami barusan membuat semua impianku itu musnah, hilang seketika. Tak mungkin perasaan ku ini akan tersampaikan padanya. Hah... menyedihkan sekali aku ini. Umma... aku ingin pulang, aku rindu padamu, aku butuh engkau menghiburku saat-saat aku kalut seperti ini. Aku ingin menelponnya tapi pasti aku akan membuatnya khwatir.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang sudah masuk kekamar kami? Kenapa bisa barang-barang kesayangannya menjadi berantakan?" tanyaku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelah memikirkan itu semua membuat Hankyung tertidur dengan mata yang sembab karena menagis dan sisa-sisa airmata yang masih menempel dipipinya.

.

.

Krekk..

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka, muncul Leeteuk yang menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan dongsaengnya itu. Dilihatnya Hankyung sudah tertidur dengan mata sembab dan sisa air mata.

"Hah... mianhae Hankyung-ah, aku bukan leader yang baik sudah membuatmu bertengkar dengan orang yang paling kamu sayangi. Aku tau itu walaupun kau tak pernah mengatakannya. Mianhae aku sudah membuatmu menangis, pasti sekarang ini kau sangat sakit hati dengan perkataan Heechulie tentang dirimu. Mianhae? Aku berjanji akan membuat kalian berbaikan seperti semual dan aku berharap lebih baik dari hubungan kalian semula" ucap Leeteuk lirih seolah-olah takut membangunkan sosok yang sedang terlelap kecapaian itu. di usapnya dengan pelan sisa air mata yang masih menempel di pipi Hankyung. Kemuadian dia bangun berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. ditutpnya pintu pelan-pelan dan dia berbalik menghadap kamar yang dimana Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang sibuk menenangkan Heechul.

"Hah... saatnya menenangkannya." Ucap Leeteuk seraya menarik nafas dan langsung melangkah menuju kamar tersebut.

.

.

T B C

.

.

Hwaa...cerita apa ini?

Hah... mian saya buat cerita gak mutu dan gak nyambung seperti ini.. mian jeongmal mianhae..

Saya lagi pengen menyiksa mereka berdua.. #plakkkk.

Jadilah saya buat cerita seperti ini.. hehe... mian..:)

Untuk yang ini terserah mau di review atau nggak, kalau bekenan tinggalkanlah jejak kalian berupa review..

Mau di flame juga nggak papa, saya tau ini kurang bagus dan sangat-sangat ngelantur, banyak typo dan alur cerita yang nggak jelas. Nggak ada feelnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf Untuk Semua Kesalahan Ku**

**Pairing : HanChull & Other member**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (Author sok tau dengan genre hurt..kkkk)**

**Rating : T**

**Type : Chapter**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya (don't like, don't read)**

**Summary : Heechul menuduh Hankyung merusak dan menghambur semua barang-barangnya, mereka bertengkar hebat. Don't forget,,, R&R Ok.. ^^,,, and mian kalo jelek.**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka .**

.

_**.**_

**000000000**

**.**

**.**

_**Di Kamar KyuMin**_

.

.

Kreekkk

.

Leeteuk masuk kekamar Kyumin dan mendapati Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sibuk menenangkan Heechul yang sedang kalap. Kyuhyun hanya memandang jengkel terhadap hyung keduanya di SuJu itu yang tetap memaksa ingin kembali kekamr Leeteuk untuk menghajar Hankyung. Semuanya diam memandang Leeteuk saat sang umma masuk.

"Leeteuk Hyung," Panggil Ryeowook "Bantu kami menenangkan Heechul hyung." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memegangi Heechul yang sedari tadi meronta.

"Chullie-ah, tenanglah. Jangan menambah masalah, Hankyungie sudah tenang. Jadi diamlah." Kata Leeteuk dengan lembut kepada Heechul.

Heechul yang saat ini memang sedang sangat sensitif sekali langsung tersinggung mendengar perkataan Leeteuk.

"Jadi maksudmu aku yang memulai semua masalah ini hah?" teriak Heechul marah.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Chullie-ah, tolong mengertilah sedikit. Kami sudah sangat capek menenangkan Hankyungie tadi, saat ini dia sedang istirahat jadi ku mohon tenanglah." Kata leeteuk memberi penjelasan.

"Hyung tenanglah, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Semua masalah nggak akan selessai jika kau terus marah. Kita butuh penjelasan dari kalian berdua, tapi jika kau terus dalam keadaan seperti ini kapan semuanya akan jelas." Kata Kyuhyun dengan jengkel yang melihat tingkah Heechul itu.

"Heh, magnae setan. Anak kecil diam saja, tau apa kau tentang masalah ku hah? Jangan sok dewasa didepanku!" sentak Heechull garang dengan mata melotot menatap Kyuhyun.

.

Plak

.

Seketika susana hening, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Leeteuk menatap horor kearah Kyuhyun yang telah berani menampar Heechul.

"Aku memang magnae di group ini, tapi setidaknya aku nggak pernah bertingkah seperti anak kecil sepertimu saat ini Kim Heechul." Kata Kyuhyun tajam dengan tangan yang tergenggam menahan amarah. Dia berbalik dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

BUAKK

.

Pi ntu kamar ditutup secara kasar oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang di kuasai kemarahan. Leeteuk menghela nafas melihat semua itu. "Kenapa masalah menjadi bertambah, kemarahan magnae itu nggak akan mudah reda begitu saja. Hah... aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini." Kata Leeteuk dalam hati. Dia mendongak menatap kearah Heechul, Sungmin dan Ryeowook, dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri mereka.

"Chullie-ah, benar kata Kyuhyun. Tenanglah dan redakanlah emosimu, semua tak akan selesai hanya dengan emosi." Kata leeteuk lembut kepada dongsaengnya itu.

Heechul memandang Leetek tajam, dia menyelam masuk kedalam mata Leeteuk yang jernih dan meneduhkan itu. Ditemukannya kelelahan yang amat sangat dalam mata itu, keletihan dan kecapaian. Melihat itu semua dia menjadi tak tega dan perlahan amarahnya menguap entah kemana. Dia jatuh terduduk di ranjang Sungmin dengan lemas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya terasa memanas, sepertinya buliran kristal benih sudah bertengger di ujung matanya siap untuk meluncur kapan saja.

Leeteuk mendekati Heechul dan duduk di sampingnya, di usapnya punggung namja itu dengan sayang. Dia tahu saat ini Heechul sedang labil dengan masalah yang ada.

"Sungmin-ah, Wookie-ah bisa kalian keluar dari sini, aku mau berbicara dengan Heechullie." Pinta Leeteuk pada kedua dongsaengnya dengan lembut, tak lupa senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin dan Ryeowook sembari mengangguk dan mereka melangkah keluar dengan cepat.

Leeteuk diam memandang namja yang umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengannya itu, dia mendengar sesegukan kecil dari bibir namja itu. Dielusnya dengan lembut punggung Heechul.

"Teukie-ah, kenapa dia begitu tega terhadap ku? Apa salahku? Apa salah jika aku menyukai hal-hal yang di bencinya? Apa salah jika aku ingin terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya? Apa kalian selama ini merasa risih melihatku yang suka berdandan seperti yeoja? Apa kalian selama ini menganggapku aneh?" cecar Heechul dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ani, kau tidak aneh Chullie-ah dan kami sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua jadi kami tak pernah menganggap mu tidak normal dengan hobi unikmu itu. itu semua sangat cocok dengan dirimu yang mendapat julukan "_Cinderella" _dari para ELF juga kami semua. Dan satu lagi yang harus kamu tau, Hankyung tak pernah membenci hobi mu itu, dia memang tak menyukai itu semua tapi dia menyukainya jika itu kau yang melakukan. Dan dia, Hah... aku yakin bukan Hankyung yang melakukan itu semua. Kita cukup lama kenal dengannya dan kita sangat tau bagaimana sikapnya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat sopan terhadap temannya apalagi yang lebih tua darinya. Aku yakin bukan dia yang melakukan itu semua." Jawab Leeteuk dengan sabar, berusaha member pengertian terhadap si ratu _moody _itu.

Heechul menengadah memandang Leeteuk. Kembali dia menyelami mata hitam sang leader yang jernih itu, tak ada kebohongan sama sekali dalam mata itu.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Dan apa maksudmu Hankyung memang benci dengan itu semua tapi dia tak membencinya jika aku yang melakukannya? Apa maksudmu dia menyukaiku? Apa kau tak liat hampir tiada hari bagi kami berdua untuk tidak saling menghina satu sama lain?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Hah... kau memang tak peka Chullie-ah. Kalian memang sering bertengkar dan melempar kata-kata pedas setiap hari sampai kami bosan mendengarnya. Hankyung memang menyukaimu, kami semua tau itu kecuali kau. Cobalah liat dari caranya menatapmu, walaupun dia sangat tidak menyukai hobi mu itu tapi dia hanya diam jika itu kau yang melakukannya. Karena apa? Karena dia menyukaimu Chullie-ah, apa kau pernah melihat Hankyung yang tak pernah mengomel saat melihat Sungmin mencoba berdandan seperti mu? Dia selalu mengomel dan mengatakan itu tak panas untuk pria. Tapi dia akan diam saja jika yang melakukan itu adalah kamu. Apa kau tau saat kau sakit, dialah orang pertama yang paling cemas dengan keadaan mu." Terang Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Heechul melotot tak percaya dengan penjelasan Leetuk, seorang Hankyung yang selama ini sering bertengkar dengannya ternyata menyukainya. Dia tak bisa mempercayai itu semua, butuh waktu lama untuknya memahami itu semua.

"Kau masih belum percaya?" tanya Leeteuk, Heechul menggeleng. Terlalu berat untuknya menerima kenyataan ini.

"Chulie-ah, perhatikanlah cara Hankyung berbicara pada mu, walaupun kalian saling melempar kata pedas tersirat nada lembut sarat kasih sayang dalam setiap kata yang dia ucapkan untukmu. Dari cara dia memandangmu yang seakan mengatakan lihatlah aku disini yang selalu ada memperhatikan mu. Dari tingkah lakunya saat kalian berdekatan. Apa kau tau kenapa dia sering mencelamu saat dia berada dekat dengan mu?" tanya Leeteuk lagi dan Heechul kembali menggeleng.

"Itu semua untuk menutupi kegugupannya dari mu, dia begitu gugup jika berada dekat denganmu dan dia tak tau bagaimana harus bersikap jika ada dekat denganmu. Sesungguhnya setiap apa yang dia katakan kepadamu adalah bentuk lain dari caranya melihatkan kasih sayangnya terhadapmu. Memang sangat keterlaluan caranya tapi hanya itu yang mampu dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepadamu." Ucap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk melihat Heechul yang menundukkan wajahnya. Dia bisa melihat bahu namja itu bergetar, ya.. Heechul menangis.

"Apa kau tau kenap dia sekamar denganmu?" tanya saeng Leader untuk kesekian kalinya dan Heechul kembali menggeleng.

"Dia datang kepadaku dan memintaku untuk pindah kamar karena dia ingin sekamar denganmu. Aku memintanya menjelaskannya dan dia menjawab "_aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengannya, aku ingin menjaganya saat dia bermimpi buruk, aku ingin selalu ada untuknya walaupun dia tak melihatku. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyumnya yang indah saat dia tertidur." _ Dan aku tau kalau dia ternyata menyukaimu dan aku menyetujui permintaanya untuk bertukar kamar dengannya." Terang Leetuk dan itu membuat Heechul terperangah. Tak pernah sekalipun dia memikirkan itu semua.

"Cobalah memahaminya Chullie-ah, dia sangat terluka dengan semua ucapan mu tadi. Cobalah untuk berbaik dengannya, aku kasian melihatnya. Apa kau tau, sebelum aku kesini aku sempat melihat keadaannya dan aku melihat bekas-bekas air mata yang belum mengering dari kedua matanya. Itu adalah kali pertama aku melihat Hankyung menangis saat mendapatkan masalah, biasanya seberat apapun masalah yang ada dia akan selalu tegar dan tak pernah menangis. Tapi hari ini aku melihatnya menangis hanya karena pertengkaran kalian, dia begitu rapuh jika itu menyangkut hal tenatng mu Chullie-ah. Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan segera. Sekarang istirahatlah, renungkanlah semua yang aku ucapkan tadi." Kata Leeteuk sembari menepuk sekali bahu Heechul sebelum dia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

_**Heechul POV **_

.

.

"Apa yang kudengar ini? Apa pendengarannku sudah mulai berkurang seiring bertambahnya umurku? Tapi ini Leeteuk yang mengatakannya, orang yang paling aku percaya. Hankyung menyukaiku? Ommo...bisakah aku percaya semua ini?."

Aku terus menerka-nerka dalam hati, kembali aku ingat semua yang pernah aku lakukan dengan si China temanku bertengkar itu. dan... Hah... dan semua yang di ucapkan Leeteuk adalah benar, dia memang selalu mengelurkan kata-kata kasarnya saat aku mendekatinya, apa benar dia gugup saat aku didekatnya? Sehingga dia selalu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yaitu omongn kasarnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya?.

Apa benar dia menyukaiku? Ah... seribu kali pun aku mendengarnya dan memikirkannya aku tak pernah percaya bahwa dia menyukaiku. Selama ini memang dia tak pernah menyentuh apapun milikku walaupun aku tak ada, apa benar yang dibilang Leetuk kalau dia pindah kamar hanya karena ingin menjagaku?.

"Ah... ini terlalu cepat dan aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua." Teriakku frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang Sungmin, mencoba menganalisa semua kejadian yang pernah aku lalui bersamanya. Sedikit aku mulai bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk. Aku lelah memikirkan ini semua, kalau sampai memang bukan dia yang melakukannya? Berarti aku sudah sangat menyakitinya, aku bersalah padanya... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Meminta maaf padanya? Tidak, aku tak kan pernah meminta maaf padanya. Tapi? Aku bersalah, aku yang salah kalau sampai dia bukan dia yang melakukanya.

Hah... sebaiknya liat saja nanti, siapa yang melakukannya dan aku akan mengambil langkah apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan ku dengannya. Hah... entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas kali ini. Rasanya sakit sekali kalau mengingat kejadian tadi, aku bahkan sudah membuat magnae kami marah. Aku harus minta maaf pada magnae itu, aku sudah keterlaluan sekali padanya. Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae.

.

.

_**Author POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya karena kelelahan Heechul pun tertidur dikamar Kyumin.

.

.

_**000000000**_

Ini adalah sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian itu, hubungan antara Heechul dan Hankyung tak juga kunjung membaik. Mereka saling diam dan tak pernah menyapa lagi, bahkan Hankyung meminta Leeteuk untuk kembali kekamar lamanya bersama Heechul. Dan semua bahkan belum tau siap penyebab utama pertengkaran itu. tak ada lagi keributan di pagi hari akibat ulah mereka berdua. Dorm terasa sepi, seperti ada segumpal mendung yang menyelimuti semua wajah mereka dan beban yang egitu bert bahkan sampai mereka enggan untuk saling menyapa. Hanya senyum yang mereka saling berikan saat mereka saling bertemu. Seolah-olah mereka semua adalah orang asing.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk diruang makan untuk sarapan. Semua makan dalam diam, tak ada lagi keributan antara mereka, semua merasa canggung dengan wajah dingin Heechul dan Hankyung. Hanya dentang piring dan sendok yang sedang beradu memeriahkan suasana sarapan yang tak menyenangkan itu.

"Ehm... ano,,, hyung aku mau bicara." Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Semua member berhenti dari kegiatannya dan memandang Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau berbicara apa Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Leeteuk pelan.

"Ehm.. itu, sebenarnya.. ehm.. sebenarnya aku yang memberantakkan semua barang-barang Heechul hyung. Saat itu aku sedang ingin meminjam pensil alis (mian author kurang tau tentang alat-alat make up) karena punyaku habis. Saat itu Heechul hyung sedang tak ada jadi aku mengambilx sendiri karena aku sangat membutuhkannya. Saat aku akan mengembalikannya tak sengaja aku menyenggolnya hingga akhirnya terjatuh berantakan dan aku sudah sangat terburu-buru jadi aku tidak bisa merapikannya lagi. Saat aku pulang untuk merapikannya aku liat suasana sudah berubah, mianhae Heechul hyung aku sduah menghilangkan beberpa alat mu, mianhae Hankyung hyung aku sudah membuat mu bertengkar dengan Heechul hyung." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah menunduk karena takut.

Semua diam mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Mereka mencerna apa yang di ucapkan namja yang cukup aktif di SuJu itu.

"Aigooo... jadi kau yang memberantakkannya Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Shindong dengan nada tak percaya. Eunhyuk mengangguk masih dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Ommo... Eunhyuk hyung, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya saat kau pulang?" tanya Ryeowook dengan bola mata yang membulat sempurna karena tak percaya.

"Ne... kenapa kau tak langsung memberitahukannya Eunhyukie?" tanya Leetuk lembut.

"Aku... aku takut hyung, saat itu suasana benar-benar kacau dan aku takut kalian akan memarahiku." Jawab Eunhyuk. Kentara sekali nada takut dalam suaranya. Donghae yang melihat couplenya ketakutan langsung merangkulnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Gwaenchana Eunhyuk-ah, yang penting kau sudah mengakuinya. Nah,, Heechul hyung, kau taku kan sekarang kalau Hankyung hyung tak bersalah. Minta maaflah padanya karena kau sudah sangat menyakitinya." Kata Donghae seraya menatap Heechul.

Semuanya memandang Heechul, Heechul yang di pandangi oleh semua member menjadi sangat salah tingkah, satu sisi dia sangat marah karena ternyat dia salah menuduh orang dan satu sisi lagi dia sangat ingin memarahi Eunhyuk dan membuatnya babak belur karena sudah membuatnya malu.

"Chulie-ah.." panggil Leetuk lembut dengan nada memerintah.

Heechul berdiri dan memandangi mereka semua. Egonya masih sangat kuat hingga membuatnya tak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Dengan langkah yang menghentak dia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tak lama kemudian seperti yang semua member tau terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

Mereka semua menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Heechul. Satu yang terpikir di otak mereka semua _"keras kepala" _ terkecuali untuk Kyuhyun "_Dasar anak kecil" _itulah yang ada di otakknya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. mian Hankyung hyung, aku tak tau kalau akibatnya akan separah ini." Kata Eunhyuk disela-sela tangisnya.

Donghae menepuk – nepuk pundak Eunhyuk untuk menenangkannya.

"Gwaenchana Eunhyuk-ah, kau seperti tak mengenalnya saja. Dia memang sangat keras kepala sekali. Aku memaafkan mu, sudahlah berhenti menangis atau akau akan mencabut maaf ku lagi." Ucap Hankyung menenangkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bukannya tambah reda tangisnya tapi malah semakin kencang. Donghae terus berusaha menenangkannya. Hankyung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk. Di tepuknya kepala namja itu pelan seraya tertawa melihat tingkah dongsengnya itu.

"Gwaencahana Eunhyukie. Aku memaafkan mu, bilang padaku kalau dia menghajarmu. Sudah, berhentilah dan lanjutkan makan mu. Aku mau pergi beli sesuatu, ada beberapa barang ku habis. Semuanya aku pergi." Pamitnya dan langsung melangkah keluar dari dorm itu.

.

.

**0000000000**

**.**

**.**

TBC

.

.

Uwooooooooo... fic abal nan gaje ambur adul gak jelas bin entah lah aku nggak tau lagi ternyata ada yang mereview? O.o.. dan huwehehehehe... pada penasaran semuanya...\O.O/... kkkkk #plakk. Abaikan.

.

Jejejeje... baik sekali reader semua yang udah membaca dan mereview... jeongmal gamsahamnida.. hehe .. :).

.

Maaf sudah membuat fic yang gak jelas ini dan hingga membuat kalian semua membacanya. Padahal rencanya gak mau lanjutin, eh... ternyata ada yang mereview jadi di lanjuin deh. Tapi maaf kalau ceritanya nggak nyambung dan sangat gaje serta ala kadarnyalah #author kehabisan kata buat mengungkapkannya.. kekeke.

.

Mau balas-balas review ah... :

.

Chacha heenim : Ehehe,,, mian saeng buat mereka bertengkar. Ne sudah di lanjtin dan semoga memuaskan. Hehe,,,, tega-tega aja gin mereka bertengkar, ok? #dicekek. Gomawo dah baca dan review fic aneh dan gak jelas ini.

.

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : aku tega kok ngeliat Hankyung ninju tembok #plakk –ditampar bolak balik-. Sipp... bakal di lanjutin kok, ne udah update. Gomawo dah baca dan review juga.

.

lee hye rin : Hahaha... nggak seru kalo TBC nggak muncul tiba-tiba ^^. Heyooooo... siapa yang ngeberantakin? Eh.. Heebum ngambek tuh di tuduh ngeberantakin barang-barang Heechul... hayooo,,, tanggung jawab. Gomawo dah baca dan review. Ne udah lanjut^^.

.

af13knight : Yupzz.. dapat nilai 100. Betul sekali Heechul lagi dapet –ditendang Heechul ke venus-. Ne dah lanjut. Makasih ya dah baca dan review^^.

.

Min hyorin : gomawo dah bilang ficx seru. Gomawo juga dah baca dan mereviewx. Hayoo... tebak siapa yang berantakin? Ntar tak kasih Hankyung deh,,,,, haha #digantung heechul.

.

Aokikumiko : ne.. udah lanjutt. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

Yuriz Kyuki Lau : ne... umma dah lanjutin. Hayooo siapa yang berantakin? (Me : ya pasti taulah siapa orangnya dah ngaku kok). Gomawo dah baca dan review fic yang aneh ini^^.

.

Unykyuminmin : Hahaha... karena saya adalah author sarap yang suka aneh-aneh makanya mereka bisa bertengkar karena bisikan-bisikan iblis dari author... kkkkkkkkemphf –dibekep-. Ne sudah lanjutttt. Gomawo dah baca dan review fic aneh saya ini^^.

.

Kim Taena : hehe... maklumilah saeng ku teman ngerusuhku karena aku ngetikx jam 2 keatas jadilah typonya merajalela. We... ntar Yesungnya ku ambil kalo kesengsem ma si china loe?. Yang berantakin adalah... jeng,,,jeng,,, "ddangkomeng" kkkk. #dihajar thena. Ne dah lanjut. Gomawo dah baca and review^^.

.

Ira Cloudsomnia : Hehe... kan Heechul mank kejam –dibunuh Heechul-. Gomawo dah baca dan review. Ne dah lanjut^^.

.

yamaknae : penasaran ya? Haha,... senang bisa buat penasaran #plakk. Ne dah lanjut, gomawo dah baca and review^^.

.

Arisa Adachi : Ehehe... jadi malu aku, itu.. anu,,, author lagi ngantuk makanya jadilah seperti itu \/. Mian.. ne dah lanjut. Gomawo dah baca and review^^.

.

jongwoonieswife-sj : Wedeoww... unn capslockx lagi jebol ya? Kekeke... ampun unn. Ne dah lanjut, cepet kan? Hahaha ( ya iyalah cepet, kapan di publish kapan unnie bacanya. Pabbo tingkat akut + parah) # dah baca and review^^.

.

.

Yeee... selesai juga balas-balas reviewx. Sekali lagi mian kalau ficx nggak memuaskan. Maaf untuk semua typo and kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya karena ficx di ketik dan publish pada jam yang sama, kalo hari nggak tau sama atau nggak lupa. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf Untuk Semua Kesalahan Ku**

**Pairing : HanChull & Other member**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (Author sok tau dengan genre hurt..kkkk)**

**Rating : T**

**Type : Chapter**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya (don't like, don't read)**

**Summary : Heechul menuduh Hankyung merusak dan menghambur semua barang-barangnya, mereka bertengkar hebat. Don't forget,,, R&R Ok.. ^^,,, and mian kalo jelek.**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka .**

.

_**.**_

**000000000**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri trotoar, sesekali kaki ku menendang batu. Aku bingng dengan pola pikir Heechul yang begitu sombong hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Hah... kenapa kau tak juga menyadarinya, aku yakin Teukie hyung sudah memberitahumu semua hal tentangku temasuk aku yang menyukaimu. Kau tau, hatiku sakit melihtamu tadi yang dengan angkuhnya kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan maaf padahal kau tau aku tak bersalah. Ku harap ada ke ajaiban datang menghampirimu agar sikap sombong mu dan angkuhmu itu luntur.

Kaki ku berhenti di sebuah taman yang sepi, untung saja orang-orang tak mengenaliku hingga aku bebas melangkahkan kakiku kemana saja aku mau. Aku duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di taman itu, pikiranku sangat tersiksa, dari dua minggu yang lalu hingga sekarang pikiranku tak lepas dari satu orang "Heechul" ya... dia yang selalu setia menghuni otakku dan memaksaku untuk selalu memikirkannya. Semua hal tentangnya yang walaupun aku mulai sangsi kalau dia memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

.

.

**Hankyung POV end**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu semua member minus Hankyung dan Heechul sedang meneruskan aktifitas sarapan mereka dengan suasana hening. Donghae sedang sibuk menenangkan Eunhyuk yang terus-terusan menagis karena merasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

"Eunhyuk-ah, diamlah. Heechul akan memaafkan mu, jadi diamlah." Kata Leeteuk menenangkannya.

'Diamlah hyung, kau seperti anak kecil tau." Kata Kyuhyun tajam yang membuatnya mendapatkan deathglare dari semua member.

'Kyunnie, jangan berkata seperti itu. kau bukan menghiburnya malah membuatnya semakin menangis." Seru Sungmin marah.

"Makanya aku bilang dia seperti anak kecil. Memangnya kenapa kalau si ratu moody itu tak mau memaafkan mu? Apa kau akan kehilangan sesuatu? Aku muak dengan suasana seperti ini, aku bosan. Diaman keceriaan kalian semua selama ini? Semuanya menghilang, apa kalian sadar sudah dua minggu lebih dorm ini seperti kuburan. Aku muak dengan suasana seperti ini." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi, dia berdiri dan menggebrak meja lalu berjalan masuk kekamarnya dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

Semua diam memikirkan kata-kata magnae mereka. Mereka sadar kalau keadaan berubah semenjak pertengkaran antara Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Kyunnie benar, aku mau menyusulnya. Aku yakin saat ini dia sedang menangis." Kata Sungmin pelan dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Hah... jangan kau ambil hati ucapan magnae itu Eunhyuk-ah, dia hanya bosan dengan suasana yang tak nyaman ini. Sebaiknya kita mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana ini. Teus terang aku juga bosan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Kita semua seperti tak saling kenal satu sama lain. Setelah kegiatan dan kembali kedorm semua masuk kekamar masing-masing dan tak ada canda atau tawa yang sering kita lontarkan saat kita kelelahan." Shindong mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dan dia membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, tak ada solusi yang mereka dapatkan untuk masalah ini, mereka hanya berharap ini semua akan segera berakhir.

.

.

_**Dikamar Heechul**_

_**.**_

_**Heechul POV**_

_**.**_

Argggggggggggg...

Aku berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Bagaimana ini? Ternyata bukan Hankyung yang salah tapi aku telah menuduhnya, bahkan aku sudah menghinanya dengan sanga kejam. Aish... dasar Kunyuk sialan, ingin sekali aku menamparnya tadi. Dia sudah menyebabkan aku dan Hankyung bertengkar dan bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya saat bertemu dengannya nanti?.

Aish... aku benar-benar malu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Minta maaf? Nggak, aku nggak mau meminta maaf padanya. Tapi... aku, arggghh... aku tak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku tidak mau meminta maaf padanya, tidak mau dan tak akan pernah.

Aish... kenapa kau sangat gengsi sekali Kim Heechul? Kau bahkan tau kalau kau yang salah, tapi kau sangat sombong sekali untk mengucapkan kata _"Maaf"_. Aku berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, memang benar aku yang salah.

Drrrrt... drrrrrt...drrrtt.

Hp ku bergetar, aku segera melihatnya dan ternyat itu adalah sms dari Teukie yang mengatakan kalau aku boleh istirahat hari ini dan dia berharap kalau aku bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah ini karena Hankyung juga diberi waktu untuk istirahat dari kegiatan kami hari ini.

Aish... kenapa harus denga si China itu? Teukie pabbo!. Hah... bagaimana caraku untuk menyelesikan masalah ini? Aku nggak tau harus bagaimana. Apa aku harus meminta maaf? Tidak, aku tak akan meminta maaf. Tapi... Aish, baiklah aku akan meminta maaf.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar, dimana si china pabbo itu? aku berjalan kekamar Teukie.

Tok..tok...tok..

Kuketuk pintu kamarnya namun tak ada jawaban.

Tok..tok...tok..

Kuketuk sekali lagi tetap tak ada jawaban, kucoba untuk membukanya.

Klekk..

Eh...? ternyata tak dikunci dan apa yang aku temukan? Si China pabbo itu tak ada di tempatnya. Ku tutup kembali dan aku berjalan kedapur tetapi tetap tak aku temukan dia. Kamar mandi juga tak ada? Ruang tengah sepi?. Argghh... kemana kau China pabbo?.

Aku duduk di ruang tengah menonton tv dengan chanel yang tak jelas karena ku pindah-pindah terus. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 12.30 siang. Hah... aku letih menunggunya, dan dari posisiku yang duduk di sofa kini aku berbaring. Akhirnya karena kelelahan aku pun tertidur sekitar jam 15.00, dan itu artinya aku benar-benar lelah menunggu si china pabbo itu.

.

.

_**Author POV**_

_**.**_

_**,**_

"Engh..." Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya sekitar jam 18.00 atau jam enam tepat. Dia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan irisny untuk menerima cahaya. Dia bangun dan duduk cukup lama, satu nama muncul dalam pikirannya saat kesadarannya telah kembali sepenuhnya. "_Hankyung" _ apa namja itu sudah kembali, tanyanya dalam hati dan dia bergegas kekamar Leeteuk untuk melihatnya namun hasilnya nihil.

Dia pun melangkah dengan lesu kekamarnya dan mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Tak lam kemudia dia selesai mandi dan melihat jam menunjukka pukul 19.00.

Krukk... krukk

Heechul memegang perutnya yang kelaparan dan dia memutuskan untuk keluar membeli makan.

Cklekk..

Pintu terbuka saat Heechul akan membukanya, matanya melotot melihat siapa yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Dia adalah Hankyung, mereka hanya saling melihat untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

.

.

**Heechul POV**

**.**

**.**

Aigoo... kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya secara langsung? Eotokke? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku meminta maaf? Ah.. tidak..tidak.. aku tak akan meminta maaf padanya apapun tiu, walaupun aku tahu aku salah.

Hah... tidakkah aku terlalu egois? Aku merindkan saat-saat dimana kami saling bertengkar, tertawa menghina dan saling melempar tatapan tajam. Hah... tolong seseorang beritahu aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Help me please? Rasanya aku amu menangis melihat tatapan terluka darinya itu. sebegitu kejamkah aku padamu Hankyung? Benarkah kau menyukaiku? Dan... dan apa perasaan ini, kenapa hatiku begitu sakit melihat tatapan terluka dari mu. Maaf.. maafkan aku yang telah menyebabkan semua ini.

Aku merasakan panas di kedua mataku, sepertinya airmataku akan segera turun. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku tak mau dia memergokiku sedang menangis karena itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan bagi seorang Kim Heechul.

.

.

**Hankyung POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikiranku, terimakasih Leeteuk hyung yang sudah memintakan izin untukku dengan alasan aku sakit sehingga hari ini aku tak harus mengikuti semua kegiatan SuJu.

Aku berjalan dengan sangat pelan ke dorm, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu dorm, Hah... aku kembali menghela nafas dan tanganku bergerak membuka pintu.

Ceklek..

Saat pintu terbuka ada sesosok orang yang sangat aku sukai, sangat aku cintai.

Chulie-ah, aku.. apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di sat yang seperti ini? Disaat aku tak tau harus mengucapkan maaf atau tidak, satu sisi aku sangat merindukan di mana saat-saat kami saling bertengkar melempar kata-kata pedas yang akan berakhir dengan kemarahan sang appa karena ulah kami yang setelah itu kami akan saling melempar tatapan tajam dan tatapan membunuhnya yang dia berikan untukku.

Oh... betapa aku sangat merindukan saat-saat itu, Kim Heechul taukah kau aku sangat merindukan mu. Tunggu, kenapa dia menunduk? Sebegitu bencikah kau kepadaku "_Cinderella-ku"?_ taukah kau aku terluka dengan tindakan mu itu?.

Hah...

.

.

(OK... cukup mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing aktor saya, hehe... karena nggak tau lagi mau nulis apa. Mian untuk kemunculan tiba-tiba).

.

.

**Author POV**

**.**

**.**

"ehm... aku?" Hankyung memaksakan diri mengeluarkan suaranya namun dia tak meneruskan ucapannya saat dilihatnya Heechul menatapnya dengan mata merah menandakan kalau sedari tadi dia sesang menangis.

Heechul menatap hankyung, menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Chu...Chulie-ah, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Hankyung segera, dia begitu khawatir melihat keadaan "_cinderellanya" _ itu.

"A.. ak.. aku, aku minta maaf Hannie, aku minta maaf sudah menuduhmu sembarangan, aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Aku begitu sakit melihta tatapn terlukamu itu. maafkan aku, maafkan aku?" ucap Heechul dan saat selesai dia mngucapka itu semua airmatanya mengalir semakin deras dan dia lemas hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk di depan pintu itu.

Hankyung yang melihat "_cinderellanya" _itu menangis hatinya sakit sekali, dia menunduk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Heechul, diraihnya Heechul dalam pelukannya. Heechul tak menolak saat Hankyung memeluknya, dia membalas pelukan Hankyung dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Betapa mereka mrindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, saling memahami dan mendukung.

"sshh... uljima Chulie-ah, uljima. Tau kah kau air mata mu snagat berharga untukku dan aku sangat sakit melihat mu seperti ini. Uljima... aku memaafkanmu sudah lama, maafkan aku juga karena sudah menyakitimu dengan semua ucapan kasarku selama ini, maafkan aku yang selalu menghina mu selama ini, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk memberikan perhatianku padamu, aku bingung.. aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku ada disini memperhatikan mu dan selalu memperdulikanmu tapi aku tak tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya." Ucap Hankyung mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya seraya mengelus dengan lembut rambut Heechul.

Heechul semakin dalam terisak dalam mendengar ucapan Hankyung. Penyesalan semakin dalam merasuki hatinya yang sudah semena-mena menuduh orang yang sangat mencintainya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Chulie-ah, aku menyukaimu. Lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah matahari bagiku yang selalu menyinari hari-hariku menjadi berwarna dan menjadi lebih indah, kau adalah "_Cinderella-ku"_ Chulie-ah. Aku..."

Ucapan Hankyung terpotong karena dengan tiba-tiba Heechul menciumnya, matanya membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Heechul. Saat kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya dia perlahan memejamkan matanya membalas ciuman Heechul. Di tariknya Heechul semakin merapatkan pelukannya hingga mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu hingga mereka memisahkan diri karena kebutuhan oksigen akan paru-paru mereka.

Heechul menatap Hankyung, bukan tatapan benci dan tajam serta membunuh. Tapi tatapan cinta, tatapan sayang yang sudah lama sangat di rindukan oleh Hankyung. Di elusnya dengan lembut pipi Hankyung seraya tersenyum. Hankyung memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan dari orang yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hannie, aku menyayangimu." Ucap Heechul yang membuat Hankyung tersenyum senang.

Dipeluknya Heechul dengan sangat erat seolah-olah takut lepas.

"Aku senang mendengarnya cinderellaku, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Terimakasih karena telah membalas perasaanku. Terimakasih." Ujar Hankyung dengan bahagia, air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya karena perasaan bahagia yang menyesak dalam dirinya. Impiannnya selama ini menjadi kenyataan, dia mendapatkan orang yang sangat di cintainya dan satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga baginya setelah orang tuanya, orang yang paling ingin dijaganya.

Hankyung berdiri, di bimbingnya denga pelan Heechul berdiri. Mereka masuk kedalam dorm, Hankyung mendudukan Heechul di sofa. Dengan lembut di elusnya bahu namja yangsedang menangis itu.

"Kau belum makan Chulie-ah?" tanya Hankyung dan Heechul mengangguk.

"Aku akan buatkan nasi goreng beijing buat mu, apa kau mau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eem... aku mau, sangat mau sekali." Ucap Heechul manja sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Heechul.

Hankyung tersenyum dengan lembut melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya itu, dia sangat bahagia akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya juga.

"Aku akan memasakannya untuk mu sekarang." Kata Hankyung seraya berdiri dan Heechul mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memegangi baju Hankyung.

"Nah... my cinderella dear, duduklah disini. Pangeran akan memasakanmu masakan kebanggaan ku." Ujar Hankyung seraya tersenyum dan sebuah pukulan lembut mendarat di bahunya, hadiah sayang dari Heechul akibat ulahnya yang menggoda sang cinderella hingga wajahnya menimbulkan rona-rona merah.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Heechul, di ciumnya pipi cinderellanya itu sekali sebelum dia mulai memasak. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Hankyung selesai masak dan menghidangkannya di meja.

"Kok cuman satu?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Iya.. itu spesial buat cinderella ku." Jawab Hankyung.

Heechul kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Hankyung.

"Kalau begitu kita makan bersama, aku akan menyuapi mu." Ujar Heechul yang mulai menyendok makanannya untuk di berikan kepada Hankyung.

"Aaa..." ucap Heechul sembari menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng dan dengan senang hati di terima oleh Hankyung.

Hankyung gantian mengambil sendok dari tangn Heechul dan menyuapinya.

"Ehem... ehm... yang sudah baikan mesra sekali sampai tak menyadari kami semua sudah ada disini."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara merusak suasana romantis antara Heeshul dan Hankyung, mereka menoleh dan terkejut mendapati semua meber yang sedang memandangi mereka sembari tersenyum.

"Ya... Kyuhyun-ah, kau merusak suasana saja." Ucap Ryeowook sembari tersenyum jahil kearah dua hyungnya yang menjadi pusat perhaian mereka itu.

"Ya... sejak kapan kalian berdiri disitu?" tanya Heechul, seraya ,menutup kedua matanya malu.

"Haha... pemandangan yang langka sekali. Jarang-jarang sang ratu moody malu kayak gini, harus di abadikan." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung memfoto mereka.

"Ya... magnae setan, cari mati hah?" pekik Heechul dan bersiap berdiri tapi di tahan oleh Hankyung.

"Sudahlah rella, biarkan saja dia." Ucap Hankyung menenangkan.

"Ya... Hyung, kau curang. Aku juga mau makan nasi goreng buatan mu." Seru Donghae seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha... iya..iya, aku akan membuatkannya lagi untuk kalian." Kata Hankyung.

"Nggak usah Hannie, biar mereka masak sendiri." Tahan Heechul.

"Sudahlah chagi, biarkan aku memasak untuk mereka. Hadiah ku buat kalian karena hari ini aku berhasil mendapatkan hati sang cinderella ku selama ini." Ucap Hankyung sembari menatap lembut kearah Heechul dan akhirnya mereka saling memandang dengan penuh cinta.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. sudahlah acara memandangnya, bosan aku melihatnya. Perutku sudah lapar nih, nggak bisa menunggu lagi." Kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri saling tatap antara Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Ya.. magnae, kerjaan mu menganggu saja." Kata Leeteuk seraya tersenyum.

"Hahahaha..." akhirnya mereka semua tertawa mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

.

.

0000000

.

.

**Dikamar HanChul**

**.**

**.**

Heechul sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dan Hankyung memandanginya seraya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Heechul yang merasa dipandangi akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati Hankyung yang tengan menatapnya.

"Ya... China pabbo, apa yang kau lihat hah?" tanyanya, seraya menutup mukanya dengan bantal lantaran malu karena Hankyung yang menatapnya.

Hankyung tersenyum, dia bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati Heechul. Dibukanya bantal yaang menutupi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Bolehkah malam ini aku tidur disini bersamamu?" tanya Hankyung penuh harap.

Heechul melihat Hankyung, dan dengan wajah yang memerah dia mengangguk. Hankyung tersenyum dan dia merendahkan badannya mengecup kening Heechul dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang dan lama. Dia kemudian berbaring di samping Heechul, dopeluknya namja yang sangat di cintainya itu dengan mesra. Heechul merapatkan tubuhnya ke Hankyung dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Hankyung.

"Hannie?" panggilnya.

"Emm." Jawab Hankyung.

"Saranghae... neomu-neomu saranghae." Kata Heechul lirih.

"Na ddo chulie-ah, Na ddo. Na ddo saranghae my cinderella." Ucap Hankyung dan dia mengecup kembali kening Heechul.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku Hannie. Berjaljilah kau akan selalu ada disisiku sampai kapanpun." Pinta Heechul, dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Hankyung memintanya untuk berjanji.

"I'm promise my cinderella." Ujar Hankyung dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah luput dari bibirnya.

Perlahan di tundukannya kepalanya, dia melihat cinderellanya menutup mata. Semakin didekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Heechl hingga jarak diantara mereka tiada. Dengan mesra dikecupnya bibir cinderellanya, Heechul membalasnya dan mereka berciuman semakin dalam.

Mereka berciuman sangat lama dan dalam, Hankyung menjilati bibir bawah Heechul. Seakan mengerti keinginan Hankyung Heechul menguak mulutnya dan tak butuh lama dia merasakan lidah Hankyung menari-nari di dalam mulutnya. Mencari-cari lidahnya untuk diajak bertarung. Heechul membalasnya, dia mengaitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Hankyung. Kecipak saliva terdengar di ruangan mereka dan ciuman Hankyung semakin liat. Di tariknya tengkuk Heechul untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka namun Heechul memukul dadanya, dengan berat hati dilepasnya ciuman mereka.

"Haha... kau manis sekali Chulie-ah, aku jadi makin menyukai mu. Tidurlah." Perintah Hankyung dan Heechul menurut. Dibenamkannya wajahnya didada bidang Hankyung.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur dengan saling berpelukan, kebahagiaan tak lepas dari wajah mereka berdua.

.

.

**0000000**

**.**

**.**

.

**0000000 E N D 0000000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeah... selesai utangku, nggak ada tanggungan. Setelah ini mau fokus dulu ma sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting yang menyangkut masa depan..#halah...bahasa wa.

Maaf jika masih banyak typonya, karena saya hanya manusia yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan. Manusia nggak ada yang sempurna kan? Begitu pun dengan saya.

Thank's buat :

**Minnie Chagiy4**

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy**

**Yamaknae**

**Min hyorin**

**Cho Seo Ryun**

**Kim Taena**

**lee hye rin**

**aokikumiko**

**unykyuminmin**

**Maki Kisaragi**

**Yuriz Kyuki Lau**

.

Terimakasih, gomawo, Arigatou udah baca dan review mian gak bisa balas reviewx. Juga buat SR semuanya. Terimaksih.

.

Ehm... sebenarnya mau lanjutin ke rated M tapi karena dah malas ngetik batal dah.. haha. Yang minta fanfic yadongnya HanChul, doain saya gak malas ngetik ya. Mungkin akan jadi sekuel dari cerita ini.. kekekeke #otak yadong mulai aktif soalx.

.

Ya sudah baca terimakasih apalagi kalau di review, makasih banget.


End file.
